Cranky at the End of the Line
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=Series 21 |series_no=21.08 |number=502 |released= * 16th August 2018 |previous=Hasty Hannah |next=New Crane on the Dock}} Cranky at the End of the Line is the eighth episode of the twenty-first series. Plot After Cranky is teased about his age, he works twice as hard and through the night to impress the Fat Controller; but the harder he works, the more mistakes he makes. When a big, new, shiny crane arrives, he thinks that his days at Brendam Docks are over. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Percy * Emily * Porter * Salty * Cranky * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Some Dock Workers * Gordon * James * Big Mickey * The Ginger-haired Boy Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Crocks Scrap Yard * The Mainland * The Craneworks Cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry and a Workman * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty, Sir Topham Hatt and some workmen * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the twenty-first series. Because of this, it, New Crane on the Dock, A Shed for Edward, all of which feature Carly, and the latter's predecessor are after Emily in the Middle and The Big Freeze, which are the seventh and eighth episodes in production order, respectively. As Carly is absent from her gantry rails at Brendam Docks in those two episodes, these four episodes take place after them. * This is the first episode in the series to be fully animated by Jam Filled. * When Cranky makes a mess in front of Sir Topham Hatt and Salty, soundbytes from the nineteenth series episodes, Who's Geoffrey? and The Beast of Sodor were used. * The rail section Carly is situated on was previously seen in the episode, Stuck in Gear prior to her debut. It is also seen in The Big Freeze and Emily in the Middle, which are before Stuck in Gear in production order. * A shortened version of the episode, narrated by Joseph May as Thomas, can be found on the official YouTube channel and the Nick Jr website. * Cranky worrying that he'll be replace is similar to when Salty was worried if Porter is going to replace him. Goofs * David Menkin is not credited in the UK credits for voicing Porter. * Steven Kynman is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. This is likely because he was supposed to voice Porter in the UK version of the episode. * A section of Carly's rails run underneath Big Mickey. Quotes * Sir Topham Hatt: Uh? (Groans) What on earth is going on? * Cranky: Hello, sir, how are you? I'm fine. Better than fine. Busy, busy, busy - that's me! Can't stop, work to do! Lifting and loading, loading and lifting just like always! Busy, busy, busy! (Gasps) * Sir Topham Hatt: (Stutters) * Dock Worker: (Sobbing noise) * Sir Topham Hatt: Oh dear, oh dear. * The Dock Manager: Sir! I must speak to ya about Cranky! He's been working all night... * Cranky: Oh, no... Sir Topham Hatt, Cranky, Dock Worker and The Dock Manager Category:Episodes Category:Series 21 episodes